Sun, Sweat and a Pretty Sexy Body
by imasmurf93
Summary: It's summer and today is very hot. At the treehouse, Wally really needs to cool himself after ye another arguement. He goes to his room, unknowing that Kuki is hidingthere and waiting for him.


**Author's note:**** Thanks to DarthWill3 for requesting this, hope it's what you wanted. I apologise in advance for the ending, I really struggled with it.**

Summer: school's out, the sun is shining bright and the heat is incredible.

In the streets of Cleveland. A bunch of fourteen year old boys were running around playing soccer.

Up in the TND tree house. Kuki was bored stiff.

"It's so hot!" She whined to herself. Standing up she went and looked out of her window, watching the teens running after a ball.  
"How can they do that in this heat?" She questioned rhetorically.

Outside she saw Wally arguing with a boy from his team. Kuki couldn't tell whether it was the heat that was making him red or the anger increasing as he yelled at the boy in front of him.  
With a swift arm, Wally pushed the boy to the floor. Turning around and storming towards the tree house.

Kuki smirked as she got an idea to run into Wally's bedroom and make him jump.  
She darted to Wally's room where she opened the door and squeezed herself between the dresser and door frame. Carefully, she closed the door.

It wasn't long before she heard Wally storming down the hallway, muttering in anger.  
"Stupid cruddy goon! What the crud is he thinking?"

The door swung open, Kuki put her hands out to catch the door and preventing it from slamming In her face. Muffling a giggle, she planned her time to jump out on him.

"Well if she's single then why can't you introduce me Numbuh 4?" Wally mocked Will Gruel, the boy who he'd just had his disagreement with. "I've seen her in school a few times but we've never spoken. Well tough buddy!"

In curiosity, Kuki pushed the door closed slightly so that she could see her crush.  
Wally was obviously very hot. The tips of his hair were wet from sweating. Wally placed his hands at the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up slowly. Kuki bit her lip and felt her cheeks burn up as she gazed at Wally taking off his shirt.  
His back was shiny and toned.

"You even lay a hand on her buddy and your life won't be worth living. Kuki's too good for a freak like you." Wally muttered.

Kuki gasped. Did he just say what she thought he said?

Wally grunted and turned around. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Kuki hid behind the door.  
"Numbuh 3?" He said.

Kuki closed the door and focused on Wally. Scanning his cute face, his toned body. Her eyes drifted back up to meet his, by now, his cheeks were blood red.

Wally was so embarrassed. He was now standing half naked in front of his long-time crush and he'd just half stated that he liked her, sort of.

"S...Sorry, I didn't know that you were in here...I" Wally stuttered.

Kuki shook her head. "No, it's okay, it was my fault. I shouldn't have been in your room."

Now it was Wally scanning Kuki up and down. She wasn't wearing her well known green sweatshirt, it was way to hot, instead she wore a khaki spaghetti strap top. It gave him more of an opportunity to glance at her hourglass figure, he subtly licked his top lip as he came back into eye contact with Kuki. Realisation suddenly dawned on him that he was shirtless he gasped and quickly went to his dresser.

"Sorry I'll..." He started.

"It's alright." Kuki told him. "If you're hot then boys always walk around shirtless."

Wally raised an eyebrow, was she being flirty with him?

Kuki quickly looked at his body once more, envisioning being embraced in Wally's strong, protective arms...whoa! Back to earth Kuki.

"What were you talking about when you came in?" Kuki asked.

Wally turned red again. "N...nothing...forget it."

Kuki placed a hand on his firm bicep. "Tell me."

At this point, they were both now blushing because of Kuki's action.

Wally gave a sigh. "You know that Will Gruel kid right? Well he asked me if you were single. I said I thought so and he asked me to introduce you, when I said no he just kept on moaning and whining. Cruddy wuss."

Kuki giggled. "Did you mean it when you said I was too good for him?"

Wally shrugged. "Well yeah."

Kuki smiled, silently she stepped forward, placing her hands on his torso, feeling his soft skin and firm muscles.  
She leant forward and pressed her lips against his.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer into the kiss.  
Mm, strawberry...he thought as he sucked on her lip softly. Kuki's lip balm was delicious, now he knew why she was always reapplying it.

About five minutes later, they decided to go to the ice cream parlour.  
Going by Kuki's motto, nothing is better on a hot day than a giant ice cream sundae, other than having Wally go with her and buy her one then share it with him...only she always thought that as an impossible dream.


End file.
